


A Hot Bath

by xDemonPonx



Series: Fantasy series [1]
Category: Alice Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDemonPonx/pseuds/xDemonPonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shou has been having a hard time lately, Hiroto runs him a bath which turns into other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hot Bath

Hiroto knew Shou had a long day and from the short texts, he gathered it had been hard. A peril of having a boyfriend as leader-san. It wasn’t like he resented Shou’s position, he couldn’t have been prouder the day Nao announced he was stepping down and everyone voted for Shou as the new leader. There were just little things one never thought about when someone else had the reigns which led to days like this when Hiroto had come home hours ago and Shou was stuck at the office.

No matter, he’d be home soon. He’d texted that he was on his way and stopping for food so Hiroto didn’t need to cook. Hiroto decided he’d do something else to help Shou relax then. Without too much thought, he skipped to the bathroom and turned on the water to draw a nice, hot bath. He dug out some candles, a mix of vanilla and spicy scents. Strategically, he placed them around the bathroom and lit them, creating a warm glow and a pleasant scent.

Just as the tub finished filling, Hiroto heard Shou’s voice yell “TADAIMA~! Where are you?”

“Okaeri~. I’m in the bathroom.”

Shou followed Hiroto’s voice. He walked into the bathroom and stopped dead. The room was aglow and there was a wonderful scent in the air.

“I drew you a bath to help you relax,” Beamed Hiroto.

Damn, that smile of his. Every time Shou saw it, he fell in love all over again. As he turned to walk out, Shou said “Join me?”

“This was for you-” Hiroto began.

“I know but I can’t relax without you,” Shou said as he began to strip, “Join me?” he repeated.

“Alright,” Hiroto agreed, stripping himself.

They climbed in, Shou leaning back against the porcelain with his arms around Hiroto in front of him cuddling into his chest. Shou sighed contentedly and for a while they just sat like that, needing no words, just feeling the closeness between them.

“I’m sorry your day was so long and hard,” Hiroto finally said.

“It’s okay,” Shou replied “I can handle anything knowing I come home to you,” he smiled as he felt Hiroto wriggle closer and held him tighter, as if they could melt into one perfect being.

The moment of peace was ruined by Mogu nosing the door open and trying to jump in and join his master and step-papa. As Hiroto stood up to chase the furchild out and lock the door, he splashed Shou.

“Hey!” said Shou as Hiroto sat back down, splashing back.

“Oi! It was an accident!” Hiroto protested, flicking water towards Shou’s face.

Shou giggled as he dumped bubbles on Hiroto’s head.

Hiroto relished this; a person who he could be himself around, just have fun with. He spent so much of his life living up to what was expected. With Shou, he could just be himself.

“You know I love you, right?” Hiroto tuned round looking serious all of a sudden.

“I had a feeling,” laughed Shou, thinking nothing looked cuter than Hiroto with bubbles in his hair, “I love you too.”

He brought his lips to Hiroto’s. He meant to just kiss lightly but he felt Hiroto pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Hiroto’s tongue pried Shou’s lips apart and Shou willingly took the hint, allowing Hiroto to access the wonderful cavern within. Shou’s eyes snapped open as he felt a hand travel down, down; bypassing touching his manhood and instead caressing his sensitive inner thigh.

“Hiroto, wh-what are you doing?” panted Shou.

When Hiroto’s answer was just a mischievous smile, Shou decided two could play that game. He dragged his tongue all the way up Hiroto’s neck. Hiroto moaned loudly and let his hand wander more. In between Shou’s legs, leaving Shou wishing they were in a position so he could be filled. Hiroto brought his lips to Shou’s again, lazily playing with the older man’s balls as he did so.

“Hiroto, stop…stop it!” Shou panted.

“Alright, I’ll stop,” grinned Hiroto, his fingers ghosting over the tip of Shou’s cock.

“Hiroto!” breathed Shou. Shou’s hand moved and connected with a nipple. He lightly pinched and delighted in Hiroto’s moan.

“I think we should move this to the bedroom,” Hiroto gasped.

Shou smiled, standing up and offering his hand to Hiroto. Hiroto took it and let himself be pulled up. They quickly extinguished the candles and made their way to the bedroom.

As soon as they were through the door, Hiroto pushed Shou against the wall and kissed him passionately. Shou ran his fingers through Hiroto’s hair and allowed himself to be claimed. He finally pulled away from Hiroto and looked towards the bed. They hadn’t had time to go and buy a new one, they had broken it last night, evidence they had been too wild.

“Don’t worry,” Hiroto smiled a cheeky smile, “We can still have fun.”

He grabbed a fistful of Shou’s hair, pulled back exposing Shou’s neck and lightly scraping his teeth along it. Encouraged by the resulting moan and wishing he could leave a mark, Hiroto instead drew his tongue slowly from Shou’s jawline right down to his collarbone.

Shou’s hands wandered over his Hiroto’s back, the touch making Hiroto shiver. Shou lowered his head and took Hiroto’s nipple in his mouth and his tongue flicked over the bud, his lips and teeth pulling it to hardness. Hiroto hissed at the contact.

Hiroto ran to the dresser and grabbed the tube of lube. He hurried back to Shou. He coated his fingers and set the bottle down. With his free hand, Hiroto reached to touch Shou’s erection. He slid a finger in. Shou couldn’t help it; he reflexively tightened at the intrusion. He forced himself to relax. This would get better. It always did. Sure enough, a warm pleasure stole over him as Hiroto slid in another finger. Yes, this feeling always got better; Shou purred in appreciation. One more finger and god, the feeling of being so completely filled just overwhelmed Shou. He moved down, taking them further in, fucking himself on Hiroto’s fingers.

Hiroto removed his fingers and slicked himself. Lifting Shou, he positioned the man above him and pushed in.

God, that heat encasing him was almost too much. No matter how many times they did this, the feeling was never lessened any. Shou was so tight, gripping him fully.  
Shou wrapped his legs around Hiroto and moved as best he could. He moaned “oohh Hiroto, move” Shou begged. Seeing the image Shou presented to the world of airbrushed perfection was beautiful but to Hiroto, he was even more beautiful like this, flushed and wanton.

A thrust at a slightly different angle and Shou was crying out “OH YES HIROTO, THERE. FASTER…HARDER” Shou moved in to claim Hiroto’s lips. Hiroto moved faster against that spot that caused Shou to make those delicious sounds.

“Hiroto…I’m close…” Shou panted.

“Me too…let go…come for me Shou…”

Together, the men cried out each others’ names. Hiroto coated Shou’s insides and Shou covered both bellies.

They both collapsed on the mattress on the floor.

“I love you Shou” said Hiroto, playing with the older man’s hair.

“I love you too. So much,” Shou replied.

As Hiroto reached for a tissue to clean them up, he said “You know, we never really cleaned ourselves in the bath.”

“Mmm” said Shou, sleep beginning to claim him.

He put an arm around Hiroto and kissed his head. “Goodnight my love,” he whispered.

“Mmm. Goodnight. I love you” said Hiroto sleepily  
  
The morning came and the two had a shower that lasted so much longer than a normal shower.  


End file.
